spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Resolutions
'Resolutions '''is the sixty-ninth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *Snailster Slimey *Cyan Kent *Leader Plankton (cameo) *Ace Snider (cameo) *Officer Nancy (cameo) *Officer John (cameo) Plot Black Sponge decides that his resolution for 2015 will be to keep the ocean safe. However, in order to accomplish this, he will have to defeat Leader Plankton by 12:00 AM. Story It was six in the morning and everybody was sleeping. Soon, Black Sponge sprang out out his bed in excitement. He grabbed a megaphone and opened his door. He quickly slid into Snailster Slimey's room. "It's New Year's Eve!" SpongeBob grinned, shouting into the megaphone. Snailster Slimey quickly woke up in shock however it didn't take long for that shock to form into anger. "Black Sponge! What the heck are you doing in here?! It's six in the morning!" shouted Snailster Slimey. "Not just six in the morning, Slimey. It's six in the morning on New Year's Eve! Tomorrow's New Year's! Which means that tomorrow's...2015!" "So?" Snailster Slimey asked, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, Sir Sandy burst in. "SNAILSTER SLIMEY! SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL MELT YOU TO DEATH WITH SALT AND THEN FEED YOU TO SPONEBOB! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Sir Sandy shouted loudly, storming with rage. "...I think I'm deaf," Black Sponge said. "You stay out of this!" Sir Sandy growled. That's when Cyan walked in. "What's up with her?" Cyan asked. "Maybe she's on their period," Snailster Slimey guessed, a deadpan expression on his face. "Don't you mean estrus?" Cyan asked. "...What?" Snailster Snailster asked in a confused tone. Black Sponge then went over to Sir Sandy, deciding to "comfort" her. "Now, Sandy. Today is a day you should get upset on," Black Sponge said. "And why not?" Sandy mumbled. "Because today's New Year's Eve! Tomorrow it'll be 2015!" Black Sponge grinned. "Who cares?!" Sir Sandy, Snailster Slimey, and Cyan both yelled in unison. "Everybody! Well, except those who don't care, which is pretty much everybody in the entire universe. Anyway, the point is that 2015 is an unspoiled universe!" Black Sponge explained. "Not with Leader Plankton around," Sir Sandy pointed out, a deadpan expression on her face. "Then we must defeat Leader Plankton so 2015 remains an unspoiled universe! ''That's my New Year's resolution! Who's with me?" Black Sponge announced. "Black Sponge, I'm all for defeating Leader Plankton, but even if we do defeat him, I doubt we'll manage to hold off him for the whole year of 2015. And even if we do, something else will eventually spoil 2015," Cyan pointed out. "Geez, you're so negative," Black Sponge said, crossing his arms. "It's not that he's being negative, you're just being overly positive," Snail Slimey said in a deadpan tone. "He's right, you know," Sir Sandy said in agreement. "Fine! I'll just go stop Leader Plankton myself!" Black Sponge shouted. "You do realize you're on a time limit right?" Cyan pointed out. "Yes, but it's only 6:45! And I have the whole day! I can take him!" Black Sponge announced and ran out the door. Meanwhile, at Bucket Of Evil, Leader Plankton had been watching the whole thing through secret cameras he had placed in Anti-Plankton headquarters. "I can't believe it! Black Sponge is on a mission to keep 2015 as an unspoiled universe! And he wants to defeat me in order to do so! ...I wonder what he's gonna do to keep 2015 as an unspoiled universe," Leader Plankton wondered. "I think he's gonna try and defeat you," Ace said, a deadpan expression on his face. "Pft, now you're just bing silly! Black Sponge would never try to do something like that!" Leader Plankton said, waving off Ace's thoughts. Suddenly, Black Sponge burst in. "You're going down, Leader Plankton!" he shouted and suddenly Nancy and John grabbed the two of them. "What's the heck's going on?!" Leader Plankton questioned. "You're both going to jail!" Nancy shouted. "Yeah!" John shouted as they threw them in a police car. Officer John and Nancy soon got into the police car as well and began driving to the nearest prison. Trivia *This is the twelfth Leader Plankton! holiday special. ("Ocean Fright Night of Doom", "The No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton Special", "The Leader Plankton! Christmas Special", "It's Almost A New Year!", "It's A Ruling New Year!", "Stalker Sweethearts", "Sandy's Easter Friend of Doom", "How Leader Plankton Kidnapped Santa", "New Year Snail", "Timmy's Crush", "Count Plankula", "Happy No Thanks-Giving Gifts To Leader Plankton"). **This is the third New Year's special. ("It's Almost A New Year!", "It's A Ruling New Year!", "New Year Snail"). ***This is also the second New Year's special this season ("New Year Snail"). *Black Sponge thinking of New Year's as an unspoiled universe is a reference to the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode, "Happy New Year!". *Leader Plankton and Ace end up getting arrested at the end of the episode. *This is the last episode to air during 2014. Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Holiday Specials Category:Specials Category:Leader Plankton! Specials Category:2014 Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes